Tus secretos (Odanna x Aoi) de Kakuriyo no yadomeshi
by Aoi Saki Tsubaki
Summary: Todos los derechos reservados de la obra kakuriyo no yadomeshi a la autora Midori Yuma. El fan fic fue creado para entretener a los fans Contiene pequeños spoilers de la novela. La historia surge luego de que Aoi declarara su amor y le es entregada una llave por parte de ōdanna que la ayudará a descubrir su pasado (novela 6)
1. Capítulo 1 Temor

_Tus secretos Capitulo 1 __Ō__ danna x Aoi ~_

Aoi ha caído en un profundo sueño ... de esos que son tan reales que estremecen ...

Aoi: (abre los ojos) -d-donde estoy? ... está habitación ...

Ōdanna: -Aoi ... Me alegra verte aquí ... ¿Cómo ha estado?

Aoi: lo que se observa en silencio un segundo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te parece raro? Estás bien?

Ōdanna: mirándola dulcemente While se about; se arrodilla ante Aoi ... -Aoi ... Me amas de verdad?

Aoi: -ah ... yo ...

Ōdanna: agachó la mirada rápidamente ...

-Estás segura de lo que quieres? ... ten cuidado con lo que deseas ...

Aoi: - ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que sí. Siempre quise saber más de ti.

Ōdanna: la mira fijamente. -Aoi, soy un ser que ha crecido en las tinieblas, acaso crees que de verdad ... Amarías a un monstruo horrendo como yo?

Aoi: -q-que? (¿"Monstruo"? ¿"Horrendo"?) No ... No eres el ōdanna que conozco, el no diría eso (o si?) ... ¿quién eres?

Ōdanna: - soy ni más ni menos que él, solo que esta es la fase que no conoces ... pero ya insiste ... haré que conozcas todo de mi ... Mis facetas más oscuras ... mis pecados ... .

Tomándola del cuello acerca de su boca ...

\- Mis deseos ... Tienes un aroma delicioso, Aoi ...

Aoi: Entre lágrimas - basta! P-por favor ... me lastimas! (No es el Maestro que conozco!)

Querer: transformar su figura abruptamente en otro ser casi irreconocible pero con la tipica morfologia de un ogro.

\- ¿Me amas asi Aoi? De verdad

Aoi: en shock - (no puedo hablar, ni moverme)

Solo corren las lágrimas sobre su pálido y atemorizado rostro.

Ōdanna: -ahora que no puedes decir siquiera una palabra ni mucho menos moverte ... Probaré gustosamente tu preciada carne querida Aoi ...

Aoi: - ahh! (abre los ojos) ... agitada aún con la mirada en shock ...- era un sueño, solo era un sueño!

Ōdanna: ¿Aoi? ... Escuché tus gritos por el pasillo ... .estás bien? Mirándola con la preocupación mientras se acerca hacia su futón ...

Aoi: aún en shock -creo que fue un mal sueño ... No te preocupes ...

Ōdanna: -como pides no preocuparme por mi querida esposa? Sentándose a su lado

Aoi: (realmente esas palabras ... calman mi ser)

Se levanta arrodillándose frente a él y lo abraza.

-gracias ... maestro. Sintiendo Alivio y dejando caer una lágrima.

Ōdanna: sorprendido y en silencio, la abraza fuertemente susurrándole al oído - Aoi siempre estaré contigo, no temas.

Aoi: mirándolo dulcemente acaricia su rostro respondiéndole - lo sé. (Eres el de siempre)

Observando cómo òdanna asiente sus caricias, se ruboriza ...

Ōdanna: Aoi ... Me amas de verdad?

Aoi: perpleja por la coincidencia de tal pregunta. (Lo que realmente vi en mi sueño no es más que el temor de mi corazón ...) - sí, de verdad ...

Ōdanna: sonriendo-mi amada Esposa, mañana es el festival de otoño, dice que habrá mucha comida de estación y juegos artificiales ... me encantaría que pueda ir y compartir tiempo solos ...

Aoi: sonrojada- claro que si, será divertido!

Ōdanna: me hace feliz escuchar eso, debo irme aún, tengo que trabajar y tengo algunos asuntos que atender, trata de descansar ... Cualquier cosa que surja me llamas ...

Aoi: claro, ve tranquilo ... hasta mañana ...

Continuará ..


	2. Capitulo 2: Festival

**Tus secretos (Odanna-Aoi) Cap. 2**

Aoi: - ahora que ōdanna se fue, aún me resuena esa pregunta dentro de mí... (Hasta quizá sentí cierto temor en responder, pero esas palabras me tranquilizaron)

Se acerca al ventanal mirando hacia el bello jardín de Tenjin-ya...de pronto lo ve a odanna caminando solo bajo la luz de la luna.

Acercando su mano hacia su pecho y con una mirada triste lo observa sin vacilar...

\- ōdanna… ¿por qué veo una gran oscuridad detrás de ti?

Presionando fuerte la llave que le dio su amado el cual lo lleva como collar...  
-Sin importar cuanto sonrías, cuántas muestras de amor hagas, ni cuan amable seas... Esa sombra sigue ahí...

Se recuesta y ruega no volver a tener esa pesadilla tan perturbadora.

En su sueño visualiza la figura de odanna y una gran oscuridad lo envuelve...sin poder hallarlo.

\- Al día siguiente -

Aoi:- mmm~ es hora en que debo despertar, aún tengo trabajo en flor de luna, ah cierto! Que está siendo reformada y permanecerá cerrada por hoy! Ah! Un merecido descanso!

Ōdanna: con una sonrisa sentado al lado de su futón - buenos días mi amada novia.

Aoi:- ¡ah! ¡Maestro! ¡B-buenos días! ...que vergüenza,¿ has estado mirándome así mientras dormía?

Ōdanna: -claro, ¿acaso no puedo ver dormir dulcemente a mi esposa?

Aoi: -ya, no es gracioso, me veo muy mal, no deberías verme así considerando que eres mi esposo.

Ōdanna: jajajajaja esa reacción es interesante, como esposo me corresponde conocer todas las facetas de mi esposa, eso incluye verte dormir y también... Mientras tomas un baño * mirándola sugerentemente*

Aoi: ¡¿oye, oye q-que?! Pues lamento decirte que no jajaja

Ōdanna: con mirada de decepción total - pues, que esposa ogro tan cruel. Aoi, prepare una sorpresa para ti... Quiero que te veas aún más bella en el festival, las hermanas sin rostro te ayudarán a vestirte.

Aoi:- ¿sorpresa? ¿Vestirme?

Ōdanna: con una gran sonrisa -me alegra poder salir contigo, mientras se reforma flor de luna, tenemos todo el día para disfrutar

Aoi: sonrojada - claro, ¡será un día muy divertido!  
( ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando me mira de esa manera?)

Ōdanna: -tengo unos asuntos que atender primero, así que como no puedo verte mientras mi amada toma un baño, aprovecharé el tiempo para solucionar esos asuntos y quedar libre todo el día, te veo luego mi amada.

Aoi:- con cara de sorpresa ~ah, si luego te veo

(¿Qué es eso que siento dentro de mi pecho cada vez que está cerca?) ...

Aoi: -¡que relajante! Este baño es de cítricos y flores...el aroma es dulce...me gusta

Una vez que Aoi se tomó su baño, las hermanas sin rostro estaban esperándola para prepararla para ir al festival.

Hnas.: -Srta. Aoi el maestro envío esto para usted. Es un hermoso yukata, ¿no cree? Se dice que las recién casadas suelen vestir este tipo de yukata. (Susurrando entre ellas Shhh no digas eso, aún no sabemos si hay boda)

Aoi: con cara de asombro se queda sorprendida la belleza de su diseño.

-vaya es muy bonito, apuesto que con este yukata saldaría la deuda del abuelo...más que seguro.

Era de un color rosa claro con camelias rojas y rosadas por doquier...

Hnas.: -señorita Aoi quédese quieta que debemos colocarle el yukata.

Aoi:- está bien, gracias.

Una vez vestida, las hermanas maquillaron y peinaron a la bella novia ogro.

Hnas.:-¡vaya! ¡Qué buen trabajo! ¡Se ve muy hermosa Aoi Sama! Ese yukata le sienta muy bien seguro que el maestro quedará deslumbrado por su belleza.

Aoi:- se miraba al espejo con asombro, nunca se había visto tan bonita y con trajes tan elegantes. (Ōdanna... ¿todo esto...lo haces por mí?)

Caminando por los pasillos de Tenjin-ya Aoi y las hermanas sin rostro se dirigían al hall de la recepción donde ōdanna la estaría esperando para salir juntos.

Ōdanna:- vaya... Aoi te ves muy hermosa, como siempre...

Aoi:- gracias...ōdanna por el trato...

Ōdanna: acariciando su rostro -el deber del esposo es mimar a su esposa de vez en cuando...

Aoi: toda sonrojada - ah... Muchas gracias, cuando volvamos prepararé algo especial para ti.

Ōdanna: con expresión de entusiasmo - ¡¿De verdad Aoi lo harías para mí?!

Aoi:- claro que si, después de todo, creo que he recibido muchas atenciones... Entonces, vamos?

Ōdanna: claro, ¡vamos!

Ambos subieron al gran barco de Tenjin-ya.

Aoi estaba mirando el horizonte pensativa...

Ōdanna:- Aoi... ¿Eres feliz?

Aoi: perpleja ante esa pregunta tan abrupta, sonríe con expresión inocente - ¡claro que sí!

Ōdanna:- cierra los ojos y suspira...yo me refería cuando estás a mi lado si eres feliz.

Aoi: sonrojándose - ¡que pregunta! Si, que lo soy .Acercándose a odanna le da un tierno abrazo.

Ōdanna:- me hace tan feliz que sea así... ¡mira ya hemos llegado al festival!

Aoi:- ¡waaaaa! ¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Tan colorido! ...está lleno de gente y muchos puestos de todo tipo... ¡Podría perderme fácilmente aquí!

Ōdanna:- Aoi... Por favor no sueltes mi mano, justamente puedes perderte y será peligroso ya que te perderé de vista. Siempre ten la máscara puesta.

Aoi:- colocándose la máscara - ¡está bien!.

Una vez que descienden del barco. Ōdanna le toma de la mano a su esposa fuertemente. Si bien tenía una expresión de felicidad a la vez se encontraba algo nervioso.

Aoi: -odanna te noto algo tensionado... ¿estás bien?

Ōdanna: - tranquila Aoi, es solo que hay demasiada gente, mucha más que el festival anterior.

Aoi:- tranquilo ōdanna, caminemos. Esto parecería una clase de cita, ¿no? Mirándolo con una sonrisa

Ōdanna: sonriendo - sí, tienes razón... vamos.

Caminaron durante un largo tiempo tomados de la mano casi como una pareja normal en época festiva. Estaban divirtiéndose mucho hasta que...

Vendedor 1: ¡oye, Maldito devuélveme lo que me robaste!

Vendedor 2: yo te vi maldita rata, ¡también me robaste!

El ayakashi ladrón intenta huir entre la multitud empujando a todos y detrás lo perseguían los vendedores. Debido al fuerte empujón de la muchedumbre, Aoi se suelta de la mano de ōdanna.

Aoi:- ¡maestro! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Ōdanna: ¡Aoi! ¡Por favor no te muevas, Iré por ti!

Con tanta gente a su alrededor casi sin poder moverse, se cae la misteriosa llave que el maestro le dio, que revelaría su pasado.

Aoi se intenta arrodillar para tomarla y de pronto debido a los empujones de la gente se cae su máscara...

Aoi:- ¡oh cielos! ¡Maldita sea! ( ¡¿Qué hago ?!)

Aoi tomando los objetos caídos siente que la jalan de su brazo fuera de la multitud.

Aoi:-¡¿qué sucede, será ōdanna?!

Aoi mira a los ayakashis y se dio cuenta que no era su amado. Se ve rodeada de varios de ellos.

Ayakashis: -mira lo que tenemos aquí, una humana...Se ve bien, nada mal. Serás mi gran aperitivo para el festival.

Aoi:- ¡ahh! Comienza a correr entrando a un bosque.

-¡Qué bueno que escape!

Ayakashis: rodeándola- ¡error no nos perderás fácilmente!

Aoi: ante la situación queda inmovilizada (ōdanna dónde estás?)

Ōdanna:- ¡Aoi cuidado!

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3: Verdadera Identidad

_**Tus secretos (Odanna x Aoi) Cap. 3**_

Aoi: ¡ah! Odanna!

Odanna:- ¡Aoi! ¡Lárguense ustedes o los destruiré!

Ayakashis- Miren el Dios ogro defiende a su humana. Es un débil, como no te la comes lo haremos por ti.

Odanna: Le tocan hasta la más mínima parte de su cabello y los enviaré al mismísimo infierno.

Ayakashis: ¿ah sí?

De pronto le realizan un rasguño en el cuello a Aoi.

Aoi: - ¡Suéltenme!

Odanna cambio la expresión de su rostro abruptamente, sus ojos se tornaron rojos intensos, su cabello cambio y su voz era difícilmente reconocible.  
Odanna pierde el control de sus acciones y los destruye en un instante.

Aoi queda en shock al ver el verdadero aspecto de su amado.

Aoi:-o~ odanna... ¿Estás bien?

Odanna: mirándola fijamente- Aoi… ¿Me temes?

Odanna tenía una expresión inexplicable y sus garras cubiertas con sangre.

Aoi:- ¡N-no! Como dices e-

Odanna:- ¡mírame! Alguien como yo no debe estar contigo. Lo siento, Aoi…*volteándose para evitar que lo vea*

Aoi:- ¿cómo puedes suponer eso?! ¡Yo no pienso así!  
Se acerca y lo toca en el hombro.

Aoi:- no importa cuál sea tu verdadera apariencia, no te temo.

Odanna:- No es cierto. Toma la máscara y vete. Necesito estar solo.  
Con vos temblorosa -No quiero que me veas así.

Aoi:- ¡No lo haré! ¡Me quedare aquí porque una esposa debe apoyar a su esposo en sus dificultades! (Ah – *sonrojo * ¡¿yo dije eso?!)

Odanna: en verdad me alivia saber eso. Pero seguiré dándote la espalda, aún no es el momento de que me veas de esta manera.

Aoi:- está bien. Respetaré tu decisión.

Odanna: -por favor te lo pido Aoi, vete ya.

Aoi:- bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Aoi si puso la máscara aunque se notaban fácilmente las lágrimas correr.  
(Cuando dijo eso. Algo de rompió dentro de mí... Me siento triste)  
Rápidamente se cruza un joven sin darse cuenta que pasaría por allí.

Aoi:- Ah! Lo siento de verdad!

Ginji:- ¡Aoi san! ¡Eres tú! ¿Qué sucede? Porque caminabas de esa manera? ¿Porque tienes esa expresión de horror?

Aoi:- ¡Ginji San! Comienza a llorar sin consuelo.  
\- ¡es mi culpa! Yo me perdí y el me defendió de los ayakashis que querían hacerme daño!

Ginji:- oh, calma Aoi San. Todo estará bien, vamos al barco aquí no es un buen lugar para hablar.

Una vez a bordo Aoi le explica toda la situación a Ginji.

Ginji:- Entonces... ¡¿e-el maestro te dijo que te marcharas sola?!

Aoi:- tengo miedo que le pase algo. Estaba muy mal.

Ginji.:- tranquila, el regresará a la posada más tarde seguramente. Démosle espacio para que se calmen las cosas.

Aoi:- está, bien... Ginji no pensé que vendrías también...

Ginji:- en realidad vine más temprano para comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos en la posada y unos recados que el maestro me pidió para ti.

Aoi:- ¿recados? (No me acuerdo haber pedido nada)

Ginji: podría decirse así… (En realidad son regalos pero es sorpresa)

Aoi:- ¿uh?

Ginji:- no te preocupes Aoi San. Pronto regresaremos y podrás descansar.

Aoi: con mirada triste. - sí, gracias.

Una vez en la posada Aoi triste se queda observando el anochecer esperando al regreso de odanna.  
Mientras pasan las horas se queda profundamente dormida sobre el ventanal.  
En silencio entra odanna al cuarto. La lleva entre sus brazos hacia el futón y la arropa.

Odanna: la besa en la frente - hay cosas que es mejor que las averigües tu... Solo así podrás decidir si quieres quedarte realmente a mi lado... Si de verdad me amas.

Coloca la llave que le había regalado días antes para que pueda buscar las respuestas por ella misma y una camelia roja al lado. Se retira perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche...

Aoi:- ¡ah ese sueño...odanna...uh?  
Observa la camelia y la llave al lado de su futón…  
-¿odanna estuviste aquí? ¿Ah? ¿Qué hago dormida aquí?

Recuerdo que me había dormido al lado de la ventana...

Ginji:- Aoi-San Buenos días!

Aoi:- Buenos días Ginji San!

Ginji:-vine a ver cómo estabas...por lo de ayer...

Aoi:- ah... Aún me encuentro muy desanimada... Al parecer odanna vino aquí anoche pero estaba dormida...

Ginji:- que bueno...mejor que haya regresado, aunque no lo he visto... seguramente tenga muchos asuntos que atender.

Aoi:- si Seguramente... aunque, quisiera hablar con el...

Ginji:- que planes tienes hoy Aoi?

Aoi: - la verdad que con mi estado de ánimo quiero dormir todo el día... Ya que Flor de luna sigue estando en remodelación.

Ginji:-animo Aoi San, ya pronto su relación mejorará.

Aoi:- espero así sea.

Hermanas sin rostro: ¡Aoi-san! ¡Aoi-San!

Aoi: ¿uh? ¡¿Que sucede?!

Hnas.: el maestro no aparece por ningún lado. Lo han buscado todo el personal de Tenjin-ya y nadie sabe nada.

Aoi:- ¡¿qué?! ¿No puede ser!

Ginji:- tranquilas seguramente estará muy ocupado...

Aoi mira su llave (será que esto me ayudara a encontrarlo? )

Ginji: mirando hacia su pecho- Aoi... ¿esa llave donde la encontraste?

Aoi:- me la dio el maestro... (Es para que pueda saber más de el...)

Ginji:- ese tipo de llaves son muy antiguas suelen ser de las puertas que están en los subsuelos de esta posada…

Aoi: con mirada decidida- ¡iré a los subsuelos!

Ginji:- ah ¡¿Aoi San?! Espere!

Aoi:- ¡tengo que ir ahora mismo! ¡Estoy preocupada!

Ginji: -¡es peligroso que vayas sola, te perderás! ¡Te acompañare!

Ginji y Aoi comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hacia el subsuelo.

Aoi:- ¡es muy oscuro aquí!

Ginji:- sin dudas que sí! Por más que utilice mis llamas para iluminar...

Pasó unas horas y llegas al tercer subsuelo de Tenjin-ya...

Aoi:- g-ginji - ¿qué es eso? ¡¿Escuchaste?!

Ginji- ~¡Ah si escuche! ¡¿Y si mejor nos vamos Aoi San?!

Aoi - ¡no, tengo que verlo! Debo hablar con él. (Estoy muy muy preocupada)

De pronto se puede observar una silueta en la oscuridad pasar a lo lejos...

Aoi: -¡¿Ginji viste eso?!

Ginji:- ¡Debemos irnos Aoi San! (¿Maestro?)

Se apagan las antorchas y todo el lugar queda sumergido en una gran oscuridad. Ginji pierde de vista a Aoi…

Ginji:- ¡¿Aoi?! Aoi estás aquí?!

Ginji: -¡Aoi san! *Asustado*

Aoi:- si Ginji, aquí estoy!

Ginji: Aoi, ¡por favor no te muevas! Voy a buscar las antorchas que están a un lado de las escaleras... Quédate ahí…

Aoi: siente que una mano cálida toma su muñeca.  
-¡ah!

Odanna- ¡shh! Soy yo. No quiero que me veas en mi forma. Aun no tengo el poder suficiente para volver al odanna que conoces, por eso dejé todo oscuro.

Aoi:- maestro *muy preocupada* -estaba muy asustada pensé que estabas herido...y que…

Odanna: ¿Aoi? ¿Estás llo-llorando? Lo siento de verdad. Es mi culpa, no debí hablarte así ayer. Ven conmigo por favor …

Aoi:- ¿y Ginji?

Odanna:- le dejaré una señal de que estás conmigo.

La abraza y la lleva hacia el final de un camino tomando de su mano.

Aoi:(su mano es tan cálida... Sin dudas es el maestro) - ¿a dónde vamos? (No puedo ver absolutamente nada)

Odanna: a un lugar secreto. ¿Tienes la llave que te di?

Aoi:- ah sí. *Entrega la llave*

Odanna:- abre la puerta.

La habitación está iluminada con velas y con muchas fotos.

-no voltees ...no tienes que verme así.

Aoi:- entonces dime tú nombre real, donde naciste, tus padres, tú pasado.

Odanna:- *suspira y sonríe...no esperaba menos de la novia ogro. Solo te diré lo necesario.

Aoi:- ¡eso no es justo! voltea con gesto de coraje.

Odanna:* atónito* -Aoi…

Aoi: *perpleja*-…

Su piel era roja, sus ojos eran rojos intensos, brillantes, hermosos... Su cabello era extremadamente largo y negro...sus cuernos eran largos y sus manos eran un poco más grandes de lo normal, también tenía colmillos y sus garras negras eran muy afiladas... A pesar del gran cambio...no modifico la Belleza que lo caracterizaba.

Odanna: agachó su cabeza... -Aoi... ¿Me amas de verdad? *La mira con lágrimas en los ojos...  
Se arrodilla delante de ella.  
-Aoi... ¿me temes?

Aoi:- impresionada -¡maestro por favor no llores!  
Lo abraza y comienza a llorar.  
-si te amo de verdad. No te temo. Nada hará que tenga que temer. ¡Me habías asustado! ¡Pensé que estabas herido!

Odanna:- totalmente aliviado…como si se liberara una gran carga sobre sus hombros.  
-Aoi lo siento mucho. No era el momento adecuado…cásate conmigo, por favor. Te amo profundamente desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo... siempre te cuidare.

Aoi: totalmente sonrojada, se acerca a él y acaricia su rostro tiernamente.  
-claro que sí.

Odanna: la abraza y la besa dulcemente.

Continuará...


	4. Capitulo 4: A tu lado

_**Tus secretos (odanna x Aoi) Capitulo 4. Confianza**_

Aoi:- odanna Sama.

Odanna:- ¿sí, mi adorada esposa?

Aoi: mirando las fotos - gracias por salvarme.

Odanna cambio rotundamente su mirada como si se apagaran.

Odanna: -suspiro - que bueno que lo recuerdas.  
Era mi deber. No podía dejarte morir allí.

Aoi: emocionada - de verdad no me alcanza la gratitud de lo que has hecho por mí. De verdad te lo agradezco y estoy feliz. Mientras se le cae una lágrima...

Odanna:- Aoi, lo hice por qué te amo desde ese momento en que te vi. Deseaba protegerte.

Se acerca a ella acariciando su rostro.

\- no quiero que tomes el matrimonio como una obligación en forma de agradecimiento. Solo quiero que me puedas amar de verdad…

Aoi: con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-Te amo odanna. Quiero estar contigo.  
Soy Feliz aquí a tu lado

Odanna:- realmente me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso...mi querida esposa... La mira tiernamente mientras acaricia su mejilla.

Aoi:- *sonrojada* lo abraza fuertemente.

Odanna: impresionado por la reacción de su amada - Aoi, tus reacciones son realmente interesantes.  
Mirándola fijamente.

Aoi:- ¿ah? *Sonrojada*

Odanna: se acomoda en frente de ella...-¿Aoi que es eso que traes contigo?

Aoi:- prepare un bento para ti, sabía que iba a verte... *Sonríe*

Odanna: -¡oh! No podría esperar menos de la novia ogro…

Aoi: acercándolo a el- adelante eso te ayudará a recuperar fuerzas para volver a tu forma habitual.

Odanna: Con una gran sonrisa comienza a comer - ¡muchas gracias esto está delicioso! Me gusta todo lo que preparas.  
*Comiendo rápidamente*

Aoi:- aún no me dijiste tú comida favorita. (En realidad recuerdo que afirmaste que es el dorayaki con fruta, pero preguntare de todas maneras) ¡Vaya que tenías hambre!

Odanna:- gracias por la comida. *Alejando el bento*  
-sí, deseaba comer de lo que preparas. Te lo diré pero, prométeme que si te lo digo no te aprovecharás.

Aoi:- está bien. Lo mira seriamente... (Ha vuelto a su forma habitual)

Odanna:- Tú. Eres mí "comida favorita" tomándola de su cintura y la besa apasionadamente.

Aoi: (dentro de mi hay una sensación tan extraña que me obliga a no resistirme cada vez que el actúa así...es algo más fuerte que yo, rompe mi voluntad.)  
Lo abraza correspondiendo ante tal apasionado beso.

Odanna:-vaya, pero que novia más pecadora tengo.

Aoi:- si lo soy, como buena esposa ogro * guiño*

Odanna:- jajaja ¡eso sí me impresionó! No esperaba tal respuesta

Aoi:- ¡ah! *Avergonzada *  
\- no me mires así…

Odanna:- como no mirarte con tal deseo si eres mi novia, la más hermosa de todos los mundos.

Aoi:- * completamente sonrojada* - odanna Sama…

Odanna:- A partir de ahora verás que tan posesivo soy, porque eres completamente mía. Y yo soy todo tuyo…

Aoi:- Odanna... *Perpleja ante tales palabras. - soy de odanna, desde hace mucho, recuerdo esa promesa...

Odanna: *sonrojado... - Aoi, quédate está noche conmigo...


	5. Capitulo 5: Noche

_**Tus secretos (Odanna x Aoi) capítulo 5. Noche**_

Aoi:- ah...*sonrojada*...-no creo que sea correcto, pero me quedare... (¡¿Aoi que estás diciendo?!)

Odanna:-me alegra que te quedes a mi lado está noche.

Toma una caja y Se sienta a su lado

-¿quieres un dulce?

Aoi:- ah...si por favor. Gracias.

Odanna:- sé que tienes muchas preguntas por hacerme. Pero esta vez solo responderé una. Así que piensa bien que preguntar. Solo hay una excepción, mi nombre...eso lo sabrás cuando sea el momento indicado...

Aoi:- ah es difícil! Muchas gracias maestro... (¿Que preguntarle? Todas mis preguntas son importantes) *toma otro dulce.

Odanna:- ya has pensado que preguntar?

Aoi:- sí, ¿cómo eran tus padres? *Mirada curiosa (como yo no tuve me gustaría saber sobre la infancia del maestro...)

Odanna: *suspira...-Aoi yo no he tenido padres... *agachando su cabeza  
-He crecido en un lugar rodeado de oscuridad y sufrimiento...  
Hasta que alguien me recogió de allí... Y me entrenó como joven maestro. .

Aoi:- yo, lo siento... (Debe haber sufrido mucho de niño...al igual que yo... ¿quién habrá sido el que lo ayudo?)  
\- No te preocupes, no quiero que estés así...

Odanna:- es que tengo un profundo terror... A qué me dejes si supieras todo de mí... Hasta he pensado que estás conmigo porque tienes miedo de que te dañe al intentar escapar...  
No podría soportar que estés lejos de mí... pero no puedo obligarte a que...  
*Escondiendo su rostro, comienzan a caer tristes lágrimas.

Aoi: Odanna... - no pienses así, yo estoy contigo por qué siempre me cuidas y me proteges, porque me gusta estar a tu lado. Porque te amo. *Con mirada seria*

Odanna: se queda perplejo ante la sinceridad de su amada. -de verdad que me hace feliz escuchar esas palabras…

Se acerca lentamente a su joven esposa y Mirándola con dulzura...  
-Aoi, ¿me amas de verdad?

Aoi: completamente sonrojada – te amo, de verdad.  
Acerca sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su amado.

Odanna pierde el control de sus impulsos comienza a besarla apasionadamente.

-Aoi...no puedo evitar lo que provocas en mí... Me vuelves loco... Quiero tenerte...eres y serás mía...por siempre...

Aoi: perpleja sin reacción alguna-…  
(¿Porque será que no puedo resistirme? ¿Porque sus caricias rompen mi voluntad?)

Odanna:- Aoi se mía...está noche... quiero sentirte... quiero que sientas...mi amor...*comenzando a acariciar su espalda y a besar su cuello.

Aoi: (porque?.. porque soy tan débil ante sus besos...sus caricias? Porque quiebra mi voluntad?.. Tengo miedo...) *tomando fuerte de su ropa*

Odanna reaccionó al ver la expresión de su amada…  
\- Aoi... ¿porque lloras? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo malo?

Aoi:- no...Es solo...que... tengo miedo.

Odanna: acariciando el rostro de su amada y secando sus lágrimas - Aoi...yo... lo siento...es que el saber que sentiré tu cuerpo, me enloquece...yo te pido disculpas, esperaré todo el tiempo necesario hasta que te sientas segura y cómoda, te amo y te respeto desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Aoi:- gracias por entenderme. Lo abraza fuertemente.

Odanna:- vamos a dormir.*señalando la cama principal - tu dormirás ahí...y yo en el futón, respetaré tu espacio.

Aoi:- gracias, pero no es necesario. (Maestro...)

Odanna: con una mirada picarona...  
-es que cerca tuyo perderé el control, Aoi… ¿Acaso quieres que pase eso?

Aoi:- me retracto, dormiré en la cama principal.

Odanna recostándose en el futón.  
-buenas noches...mi amada esposa...

Aoi:-buenas noches Odanna...(que es lo que me pasa?...mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando me mira, me toca o me besa...)

De pronto a altas horas de la noche Aoi despierta por el abrupto cambio de temperatura...

Aoi:- que frío! ... (Odanna)  
*Observo que su amado tenía una sensación de estar tiritando...  
(Oh maestro me dejaste tu cama a mí y tú te has ido a dormir sin nada con que taparte...tu siempre cuidándome)

Tomando sus frazadas separa al lado de la cama...

"Es que el saber que tu cuerpo está cerca me hace perder el control"

-puede llegar a suceder... (no que tonta! No quiero que enferme por mi culpa)

Se acerca hacia el futon de Odanna, lo arropa y se recuesta a su lado... (¡Ah ya lo hice! *Toda sonrojada*)

Aoi: (a partir de aquí...todo será diferente... Me gusta su perfume...me es agradable)

Odanna:- ¡Aoi! ¿Qué pasó? Con cara de dormido...

Aoi:- no quería dejarte dormir así...

Odanna:- no sabes lo que provoca en mi tenerte así de cerca... ¿eres consciente de eso verdad?

Aoi: -no tendré miedo... porque sé que me cuidaras...tu tampoco sabes lo que generas en mi... *comienza a besarlo ferozmente... Mmm

Odanna:- Aoi, por favor... espera. ¿Estás segura? No quiero que te sientas presionada...

Aoi:- estoy segura...sé que me cuidaras... Y continúa besándolo

Odanna:- te amo... Por fin eres mía... Por fin podré sentir...tu amor.

Aoi: ah... ( no puedo resistirme). -soy de tuya desde hace mucho... ahora y siempre...

Continuará…


End file.
